


Northern Comfort

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [10]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort (kind of!), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Northern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Comfort, written for my Drabble123 chart during 2008/9. Partly inspired by one of the DVD extras in which Noel has the "lurgy".

It’s getting dark now, and Noel hasn’t set foot outside the flat all day. He feels lousy; the bug he thought could so easily be shaken off has morphed into something worse, and he feels as though he might just have to stay in bed forever.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open seems to come from inside a dream, but then there's a weight on the bed that just has to be real. As a cool gentle hand soothes away his fever, a familiar voice in his ear makes him smile even through his misery.

“Shove over, snotty.”


End file.
